Katmandu II: Tambo
by Kitt Mouri
Summary: The anthropomorphic comic series by Carole Curtis, Katmandu II: Tambo follows the life of the Leonius family as Thorin's brothers enter the story along with Emilio's mother, Kichoro. Adventure, laughter and love await you in this journey in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Katmandu II: Tambo**

**Chapter One:**** Join Us.  
**

"Practice was hard today, Loanzah. But, you did real good."

"Yeah. Daddy says that sometimes he thinks I was born to fight."

"I wish I was better at fighting."

"Well, at least you're good at other things."

"Like what?"

"Like…like…oh! Like walking on fences." she said, pointing to the fence that he was walking along even then.

"That's nothing. What can walking on fences do?"

"I don't know. But, it's still kind of neat, Emilio."

"Yeah. But, I want to learn how to fight, better."

"I bet I could teach you."

"No you couldn't."

"Yes I could."

"No you couldn't."

"Yes I could! Especially since Daddy got me a new sword."

"You got a new sword?"

"Yeah. Daddy got it for me. Wanna see it?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on! I'll race you to the house!"

"1…2…3…GO!"

**********

"MILPUL!" Leahtrah yelled, after hearing a loud crash erupt from the kittens' room. "What was that?" she asked, rushing to him.

"Aw, it was just the dresser, Mama." her son said, as clambered from behind it. "I was looking for my truck. The one Daddy helped me build."

"You mean after I told you to clean this room?" she asked, as she checked the child for any cuts or bruises from the crash.

"I was cleaning, Mama. But, then I remembered that Uncle Layn told me that he wanted to see what I had built since the last time we saw him. So, I had to find it."

"Well, I suppose that's true. But, I still expect you to have this room cleaned by the time dinner is ready."

"All by myself?"

"No. Loanzah will help when she gets home from practice."

"What's Kemal doing?"

"He's helping me in the kitchen. Besides," she added, holding up a wooden sword and shield while gesturing to a host of other pretend battle tools. "I know that **he** wasn't responsible for this mess."

Milpul had nothing to say to that. She did have a point. Instead, he nodded his head and started to gather the litter that was strewn about the floor.

"That's my good boy." Leahtrah said. "I'll tell you what. If you finish up here before your father and uncles get home, you can help me make cookies for them."

"Really?" he beamed.

"Yes. But, you have to have this room totally clean, understand?"

"I will, Mama! You'll see." he replied as he picked up the pace in his cleaning. Leahtrah smiled as she exited the room to join Kemal in the kitchen where he was sitting on the floor, stirring a mixture in a large ceramic bowl. He looked up from his mixing as she entered.

"Is Milpul alright, Mother?" he asked with concern.

"He's fine, Love." she answered as she kneeled beside him. "He just tipped the dresser, is all. I'll have Daddy set it back up when he comes home with your uncles. How's that batter coming?".

"I think I got all the lumps out. I don't see them anymore."

"Very good. Then, we're ready to-…"

"Leah?" a voice called.

"In the kitchen, Kiki!" Leahtrah called back. After a moment's passing, the head of a woman peered into the kitchen, shortly followed by the remainder of her. She was a hoplite like Thorin and his kin, but uncommonly small by their standards, even for a female. Dark, ebony eyes mirrored the rich portions of hair that peeked out from beneath a colorful headdress that bound whatever more locks she might have possessed.

"Sorry to barge in, Leah, but your door was open." The woman, Kichoro Tambo, said.

"That's alright." Leahtrah replied. "It's no bother. We were just preparing dinner for tonight."

"We?"

"Here I am, Mrs. Tambo." Kemal chimed from behind Leahtrah's kneeling form. He peeked out from behind her and smiled, timidly.

"Well, hello, Kemal. Busy helping Mother, I see."

He smiled and blushed a bit, then simply nodded his head.

"Have you been practicing your piece for the festival?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed with excitement. "I'm going to show my uncles when they get here. …because, Mother said that she would sit with me if I did." he added, shyly.

Leahtrah patted her bashful child's head and smiled down at him, fondly. She then turned her attention back to her lady friend and asked, "So, what brings you over, today?"

"Well, actually I'm looking for Emilio. After school practice was over quite a while ago. Still, he hasn't come home yet, so I figured that he might be over here."

"Hmm…I haven't seen him or Loanzah just yet. But, they do have a habit of straying a bit. I'm sure that they'll be tumbling through the doors any-…"

"**YEEAH**!" was the rebel yell that sounded through the house, interrupting Leahtrah in her thoughts.

"**HEY**! **NO FAIR**, **LOANZAH**!" came the cry from another.

"Never mind. " Leahtrah and Kichoro sighed in unison.

The two mothers left the house and journeyed to the backyard where an epic battle was being waged. Pinned against a tree with a wooden sword pressed against his chest, holding him at bay was Emilio. While at the other end of the weapon, Loanzah reigned in triumph at her defeat of the scoundrel she had cornered. She paused in her conquest to address the lad's exclamation.

"What's no fair?" she asked.

"I didn't know that we were going to fight." Emilio replied, as he attempted to sidestep his way away from the end of the sword. Yet, Loanzah wasn't at the top of her junior self-defense class for nothing and nimbly followed his movements with her harmless, yet somehow effective weapon. "Besides," he continued. "I don't even have a sword. How am I supposed to fight back?"

"You're not supposed to be fighting at all." Kichoro interjected.

The kittens turned to see two disapproving mothers glaring at two disobedient kittens. Dropping her weapon at her side, Loanzah quickly took up a position of submission standing beside her friend. This was not going to be pretty.

"You know you're supposed to come straight home when practice is over." Kichoro continued.

"I'm sorry, Mama." Emilio said. "I guess I forgot."

"It's not his fault, Mrs. Tambo." Loanzah said, valiantly coming to her friend's defense. "I asked him to come over so he could see the new sword that Daddy got for me." she added, holding the toy before her.

"And weren't you supposed to be helping your brother clean up that room?" Leahtrah said. "Your father will be back with your uncles soon and that room looks like a tornado ran through it."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot, too. Sorry." the girl said, absently tugging at her ear in an embarrassed manner. Leahtrah picked up on her daughter's behavior and decided that the awkward situation she was in was punishment enough. She was truly sorry.

"Never mind, Loanzah." she said, her tone significantly softer than before. "Why don't you just run along and give your brother a hand."

"Okay, Mama. Bye, Emilio." she said, as she trotted away and into the house.

"Bye, Loanzah." Emilio called out after her.

"We'd better be getting back ourselves." Kichoro said. "I'm sure you've got homework to do." she added, tapping her son lightly on the head.

Emilio frowned before replying, "Yeah. Teacher gave us twice as much as usual on account of the holiday. He said it would help to keep us out of trouble."

"He must not have kittens of his own." Leahtrah giggled.

"Indeed not." Kichoro agreed, chuckling along. "At any rate, I am sorry for the inconvenience, Leah."

"Don't give it another thought. It was no bother." She paused for a moment then added, "In fact, why don't you and Emilio join us for dinner tonight."

"Oh, I don't know!" she answered, quickly. "After all, you have family coming over tonight and…"

"And that's exactly why I'm inviting you over. When Thorin, the kittens and I moved here, you and your family were the first and truly the only ones to openly welcome us. Now, I want to open my family to yours."

"I-…I don't…"

"Please, Mama?" Emilio chirped. "I promise to do all my homework! I'll even take a bath if you say yes!"

"You'll take a bath even if I say no." she retorted.

Emilio smiled at that then asked, once again, "Please, Mama…so I can play with Loanzah again?"

Kichoro sighed, deeply. "Very well. If it pleases you, Leah, then Emilio and I will join you and your family for dinner tonight."

**********

The sky had donned her evening dress, her beautiful magenta cloak coloring the plains in its brilliant hue. Beneath her enchanting expanse, Kichoro and Emilio strode on their way to their rendezvous with the Leonius family. Although the world was light and at peace, its earthbound inhabitants were less so... at least, one of them.

"Emilio, Dear, don't kick up the dirt like that." Kichoro chided. "You'll get your clothes all dirty and dusty."

"Aww, Mama!" he grumbled. "It's so long to Loanzah's house and it's no fun walking when you can't run."

"I know it isn't. But, with this cake in my hands I wouldn't be able to keep up with you if you did."

"I could hold the cake for you!" Emilio offered, reaching up to relieve Kichoro of her confectionary burden.

"But then," she started, holding the dessert just out of his reach. "If you held the cake, how would you be able to run?"

"Oh, yeah." he said, turning and kicking a pebble in his path.

Kichoro smiled. "Cheer up, my dear. We are not far from Leah's house."

"How much farther until we get there?" he asked, his attention still focused on the pebble at his feet.

"Oh, I'd say we're... there."

"Huh?" Emilio said, as he withdrew his attention from his game to look up at his surroundings. Sure enough, there, just beyond a rocky wall leading to a shallow clearing was the Leonius house. A look of sheer merriment lit up the child's face as he sprinted off toward the modest home. Suddenly, he stopped in his flight and turned to his mother asking, "Is it okay if I run ahead, Mama?"

"I think I can manage from here. You may go."

"Thank you, Mama!" he exclaimed and was off.

Kichoro watched her son scamper off and smiled at his mirth. For that reason and no other, she was glad that she decided to accept Leahtrah's offer. Alone to her thoughts, she sighed in trepidation. She was not looking forward to the evening. Yet, as it was, it was too late to turn back, now. Resolutely, she continued on.

When she finally reached her friend's home, she saw that the house had been decorated with small, ornate lanterns and streams of thin colored banners. The children had made pictures and signs to welcome their kin to their home and had plastered them all about the house. Kichoro could very easily see the love the children held for their family. Her heart slightly lightened by that thought, she approached the front door and gave it a gentle knock.

"If that's you, Kiki, come on in!" she heard Leahtrah roar from the other side of the enclosure. Following her instruction, Kichoro opened the door and strode in.

"Oh my!" she gasped, for the house that Leahtrah and the kittens worked to clean earlier that day lay in utter ruin. A chair was overturned at her feet and a portion of food stained the floor to her left. A lamp lay shattered by a table that somehow managed to lose a leg. For a moment, Kichoro entertained the thought that bandits had ransacked the abode, but, if that were the case, surely Leahtrah would not still be within it. Still…

"Leah, are you alright?" she called.

"I'm fine." she all but growled. "But my house, on the other hand..."

Following the sound of her friend's voice, Kichoro navigated the house until she came to the kitchen where she found the woman kneeling on the floor scrubbing ferociously at something that was stuck there. The scowl on her face and the dirt and water stains that colored her clothing suggested that she had been at it for quite a while.

"Stars above, Leah, what happened?" Kichoro asked, setting the cake down upon a vacant spot on the counter and kneeling down before her.

"Let's just say, there were too many kittens to hold under one roof." she replied.

"I didn't know that Thorin's brothers had kittens." she said, reaching into a nearby bucket and pulling out a soapy rag.

"They don't." she said, flatly. "But, you wouldn't know that from the looks of things here."

"You mean **they** did all this?"

"And Thorin and Loanzah and Milpul!"

Kichoro chuckled. "But, not Kemal?"

Leahtrah sighed then found herself chuckling, too. "You know, it's never Kemal. My sweet, shy son. And speaking of shy, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" she replied with genuine confusion.

Gently, Leahtrah took the damp cloth from her friend's hands and replaced it into the bucket. "This is not for you and neither is this where you should be."

"But, I-"

"Go." she ordered. "Enjoy yourself. Have a little fun. We all need to, now and then."

Kichoro sighed, deeply. "Very well. If it pleases you." Heavily, she rose to her feet and retrieved the cake she had brought. "What shall I do with this?"

"That isn't one of your honey cream cakes, is it?"

"It is."

"Hmm..." she mused, playfully. "It would almost serve them right if you and I sat here and enjoyed that. But then the way Thorin's nose works I'm surprised he hasn't-"

"Hey! I smell cake!" Thorin said, poking his head into the kitchen.

"Right on time." Leahtrah grinned.

"Well done, Leah." Kichoro giggled.

"What was that?" Thorin asked, not privy to the joke the two women shared.

"It was nothing, Dear." Leahtrah chuckled.

"Nothing, eh?" he mused, a cheeky grin coloring his visage. "Well, I guess since Ki brought cake, we can leave it at that. Smells like... honey cream!" he declared, reaching for a taste of the milky icing that covered the cake.

"It is," Kichoro said, moving the cake out of his reach. "And you'll get none of it until Leah is relieved from this work."

"She's right, Leah." Thorin agreed. "Join us. We can only do so much damage in the backyard. You can finish this later."

"**I... can**?" Leahtrah replied, pointedly.

"Uh-... that is to say, the kittens and I can finish this, of course!" he amended, hastily.

"Ah, well since you put it that way..." she said, climbing to her feet. "Oh! Kiki, let me take that for you."

"Tut, tut! You've done enough. I can manage this. Why don't you... have a little fun." she said, wisely.

Leahtrah smiled, warmly. "I suppose I can't argue with that."

"Indeed, you cannot." she agreed.

"You know, if you must hold something..." Thorin said, extending his arm to her.

A sensation of sheer romance overtook Leahtrah as she gently encircled his arm with her hands and fell into his warmth. He lightly pulled her against him and, together, they strode to the door that lead to the back of the house. In an instant, they were gone.

Kichoro watched them go, a profound longing tugging inside her breast. Her legs suddenly became weak and shaky. It took all the resolve she held within her being to stay standing. She had come all this way and would not surrender to the ghosts of her past, now. Rigidly, she set one foot before the other and took a brave step, then another and another until she, too, was gone.

Outside, she found that the decoration in the backyard mirrored the decoration that adorned the front. The lanterns that were strewn along the facade of the house, along with the few that hung from he branches of nearby trees and the couple that sat upon the food-filled tables she saw bathed the area in a peaceful, golden glow. Although Leahtrah and Thorin were nowhere to be seen, she could hear the sound of laughter and shouting coming from the side of the house. She smiled at the thought then moved toward the tables to set her cake there, when…

"**LOOK OUT**!" she heard someone shout.

"Huh?" she gasped, turning just in time to see someone running straight toward her. There was very little space separating her from the oncoming person and no time to react. With her options nil, she shut her eyes tight, raised her hands high, holding the cake above her head and hoped that it would survive the collision. All at once she felt the stranger plow into her and felt her feet leave the ground. Although, to her surprise, she didn't feel the pain she anticipated one would feel after suffering through a crash. Instead, she felt as though she were flying. She was literally spinning in the air. She wondered how long it would take her body to return to the earth. Surely, then, the hurt she expected to feel before would come once she did.

"STOP! STOP! EVERYONE STOP!" she heard someone shout. "We've got a lady on the field."

"Does that mean the ball is out of play?" she heard another ask, followed by a loud whacking sound and an "OUCH!" from the one who has posed the question.

"Milady, are you alright?" she heard someone, the first one, ask.

She was alright. She couldn't believe it, but she was unhurt. How could that be? Slowly, she opened one eye and then the other, yet somehow, something wasn't quite right. The world seemed smaller, somehow. There were faces looking at her, some she had never seen, while others she recognized immediately. Yet, one thing puzzled her…why were they so far down beneath her?

"Uh, here, allow me to take that for you." a voice said, followed by a hand reaching up passed her own. Surprised, she followed the hand down to the arm and finally to the body which it belonged to. There, she found a pair of rust-colored eyes looking up beyond her while a strong arm held her firmly about the waist. So, he was the reason why the world looked so small.

"Ah, there we are." he said, once he secured the dessert from her hands. "If I set you down, do you think you can stand?"

She nodded her affirmation. Gently, he lowered her lithe form to the ground, which was quite a journey from the position where he held her. She noticed that he actually had to bend his knees to get her back to solid earth.

"I'm very sorry, Milady. We probably shouldn't have been running around the corner of the house like that. Are you hurt at all?" he asked.

"No. I am alright. Thank you." Kichoro replied.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Oh! I've been rude." he said, as he extended his hand to her. "My name is Trajan. Trajan Leonius."


	2. Chapter 2

**Katmandu II: Tambo**

**Chapter Two: ****Prelude to a Festival**

"Wow! Your uncle is really strong, Loanzah!" Emilio whispered.

"Yeah, but I bet he could've lifted her even higher because your mom is so little." she whispered, back.

"She's not so little."

"Daddy says she is."

"But, she's as big as your mom."

"Oh. Well, maybe he meant that she's smaller than a boy."

"Yup, I guess so."

The two kittens watched as Kichoro was set upon the ground. Once there, the pair hurried over to her side.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Emilio asked, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Yes, Dear, I'm okay." she answered, breathlessly. "Thanks to Mr. Leonius, here, I-…"

"Milady, please." Trajan interrupted. "'Mr. Leonius' is my father's name. As old as I am, I am not nearly as old as he." he said, a teasing smile lighting his features. "Just Trajan is quite alright."

"Oh, I see." Kichoro said, carefully. "Well, thanks to him, I'm alright."

"And so is the cake!" Thorin said, as he swiped the treat from his brother's hands. "Not that it can compare in importance to you, Ki. Still, I'm glad that all your efforts in making it hadn't gone to waste because of an illegal play on my brother's part."

"Illegal play?" cried another of the Leonius brothers. Kichoro recognized his voice as the jokester from moments before. Yet, unlike Trajan, this brother bared an uncanny resemblance to Thorin. From his blonde hair and blue eyes to his yellow-gold coat and lithe build, he was the spitting image of Leahtrah's mate. He came to stand beside his brother, demanding clarity for the accusation charged against him. "What do you mean by that, Thorin? That play was completely legal!"

"Perhaps…if you were playing against a blind man! That pass was completely foul and you know it, Layn."

Layn, as he was called, grabbed his chest where his heart resided beneath and gasped, dramatically. "You wound me with such a charge, brother. To think that I your loving family would willingly cheat my own… I'm insulted?"

"So am I." another man said, as he swatted Thorin and Layn behind their ears. Kichoro figured that he was yet another of the Leonius brothers for he, too, shared many of the same commonalities that Thorin and Layn held. Yet, his height and build was much more solid than either of theirs. He was taller and stouter and carried an air of authority about him that the other two submitted to almost instantly. "Show some respect in the lady's presence." he demanded. "Introductions haven't even been made and you're already squabbling in front of her like two rowdy kittens."

"Aww, we weren't really arguing, Achilles." Thorin said, as he rubbed his head with his free hand.

"Yeah, can't you tell when we're joking?" Layn asked, as he, too, nursed his wounds.

"Of course I can." replied Achilles. "It's especially easy with you since you never cease to joke." he said to Layn, earning him a cheeky smile in response. "At any rate, forgive my brothers their rudeness, dear lady. They're really just over-sized kittens, after all. I am Achilles Leonius and this is my younger brother Layn. I believe you know Thorin, already."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kichoro Tambo and this is my son, Emilio." she replied, pulling the boy close to her as she said his name.

"I see." he said, looking down at Emilio. "And let me say that you have raised a very well-mannered son."

"I'll say." Layn chimed. "He apologized after he tackled me."

"It was a good tackle, too, Emilio." Thorin said, winking at the lad. "We took the lead because of that play."

"That just goes to show how terrible you were in math, Thorin." Layn said. "Your team is still down by one point."

"No, but we would be if we allowed your illegitimate play to-" Thorin replied, but was cut short by the sound of screaming. He looked up to see Kichoro seemingly being attacked by a riding lizard. The creature had its muzzle at her throat and was attempting to taste her sweetness by licking her chest. She, for her part, fought of the beast as best she could while ushering Emilio and Loanzah safely behind her.

"KALON! NO!" Achilles shouted, as he rushed over. By this time, Trajan had already placed himself between the woman and the animal and was working to restrain the hungry beast. From the shadowy side of the house, yet another riding lizard appeared and was making its way over toward the melee.

"Tentuh, down." Trajan said in a firm, yet peaceable voice. As if by magic, the approaching lizard stopped in its tracks and lied down in the grass where it had formerly stood.

"I always said you got the good one, Trajan." Achilles said, as he grabbed a harness that was still affixed to the first animal's head and lead it away.

"There's nothing wrong with Kalon, brother." Trajan replied. "You just need to treat him as you would a child, that's all."

"You are the one who's fond of children, not me. I could just as well do…" he started, but fell silent as he recalled the company he kept. "Never mind."

"Very wise." Trajan replied, with a knowing smile. He turned his attention to Kichoro and the kittens who had remained securely behind him ever since he stepped in on their behalf. "Are you all alright?"

"Y-…yes. I think so." Kichoro answered, shakily. "Emilio, Loanzah, are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm okay." Loanzah answered.

"Me too…" Emilio said, distantly, his eyes looking beyond both adults to where Achilles was leading the lizard, Kalon. He watched as he lead Kalon to where the other lizard, Tentuh, sat and reluctantly lay beside him. That settled, Achilles made his way back to the others.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Tambo. He's usually very placid and easy to deal with, although not always obedient." he sniffed. "Still, I don't know what came over him."

"I think I do." Trajan said as gently brought his nose to Kichoro's hair and inhaled, deeply. "You smell of cinnamon and honey. Were you baking before just before you came here?"

"Yes, I was. I was baking the cake that I brought over." she answered.

"And I believe that's exactly what Kalon scented. I'm afraid he mistook you for a sweet treat and tried to have bite…um…of you."

"Speaking of which…" Layn began. "Would you all mind if we, uh…" he said, gesturing to the cake that Thorin still held.

"It's braved two ordeals in one night without hitting the ground." Thorin agreed. "It wouldn't be wise to press our luck."

"Did I mention that they're younger brothers?" Achilles mused, dryly.

**********

After the events following Kichoro and Emilio's arrival, the night continued in relative peace. Thorin and his brothers were permitted back into the house after vowing to behave in a more civil manner than they had initially displayed. Yet, even upholding behaviors more akin to civility, Leahtrah and Kichoro still found themselves retreating to a quiet room of the house to chat and enjoy hot tea and the long awaited cake. The others gathered in the living room to play a board game, as was suggested by Leahtrah. They littered the floor in groups of two, each brother pairing up with one of the children to face off against the remaining six. However, it wasn't long before the renewed silence was interrupted by the soft cries of the newest additions to the Leonius house.

"Well, duty calls." Thorin said, as he got up and headed toward the kittens' room. "Don't try and cheat your way out of this one, Layn!"

"I do not engage in such dishonorable acts, my good sir." he answered in an overly snooty voice.

"Riiight. Milpul, keep your eye on him."

"Aye, sir." Milpul answered, with a salute.

"Hey, kiddo, you're supposed to be on my side." Layn whispered.

"Sorry, Uncle Layn." he replied. "Daddy said no cheating."

"Well, I'll let it go this time, but now we have to try extra hard to win."

"We can do it. I know we can if we try."

"'I know we can if we try.' Now who does that sound like, Achilles?"

"Sounds exactly like something Thorin would say if you ask me. Of course, you are just like he was when he was a kitten." he said to Milpul.

Milpul beamed at that comment. Even though his parents always encouraged him to be himself, it was nice to know that he was a great deal like his father, especially since he didn't bear a great resemblance to him.

"Hey, Uncle Achilles?" Milpul asked.

"What is it, Half-Pint?"

"You and Uncle Trajan are twins, right?"

"Yes."

"And Daddy and Uncle Layn are twins, too, right?"

"Right."

"But, Daddy and Uncle Layn look alike. Why don't you and Uncle Trajan look alike?"

"It's because your Uncle Trajan is something of a black sheep. That's all."

"Black sheep? What's that?"

"Actually, Milpul," Trajan interrupted. "The truth is that I don't particularly favor anyone. I'm not exactly sure where I get my features from."

"Although, what we really suspect is that he was just an orphan that our gentle mother picked up." Layn teased.

"An orphan?" Emilio asked, eagerly.

Trajan smiled. "Don't worry, kitten. I'm not really an orphan."

"What's wrong, Brother?" Achilles asked. "The thought of being an unwanted urchin displeases you?"

"No more than the knowledge of knowing that I am really and truly related to the lot of you." he joked.

The three brothers laughed, merrily at their jest. The kittens gathered about them didn't quite understand the humor the adults shared, yet that insignificant fact didn't stop them from enjoying the laughter…all save one.

"Hey…" Emilio began in a small voice. "Are all orphans unwanted?"

"I would imagine so." Achilles answered, coolly. "If they weren't, their parents wouldn't have abandoned them in the first place."

"Oh." Emilio said, softly.

The assembled party continued to talk and laugh, sharing events of past and present and hopes of the future. Milpul had found the truck he had been searching for earlier that day and was busy showcasing it to Layn. Achilles was busy regaling Loanzah and Kemal with the story of how he and Trajan acquired their riding lizards and the obstacles they faced in rearing them. Emilio sat silently listening and watching the others in their chatter. Although his body was present his mind wandered elsewhere. He watched the others for a moment longer before slowly getting to his feet and leaving their company.

Trajan noticed the child leave and began to suspect that something was amiss. Concern for the youth brought him to his feet, following the path that Emilio had exited. He traversed the halls and corridors of the house until he found the child in the room where Kichoro and Leahtrah had escaped to earlier. Trajan entered the room and at once noticed the boy kneeling before his mother, sobbing in her lap. Seeing him enter, Kichoro got to her feet and stormed over, seething with rage. She stood before him trying to form the words to convey what she sought to say, but words failed her. Finally, what she could not say in speech, she said with force and struck him about the face.

From where she sat, Leahtrah watched the transaction unfold, yet said nothing. Instead, she observed and mentally recorded everything that was playing before her.

Absently, Trajan touched his cheek. Pain had already begun to well up beneath his fingertips, yet he knew that it paled in comparison to that experienced by mother and child. "I understand." he said. "And I apologize."

He turned his attention to Emilio who stood beside the chair his mother had just vacated. Trajan walked over and kneeled before him so that he could talk, face to face. "I'm sorry, Emilio." he said. "The things you heard were said in complete and total ignorance and I'm sorry you had to hear it."

"It's okay." the boy answered. "You didn't know that I am…unwanted, too."

"Now hold on just a minute there." Trajan said, softly, as he pulled the child close, setting him upon his lap. "Now, when you were living at the orphanage were there a lot of other children living there, too?"

Gingerly, Emilio nodded his head.

"Still, out of all the other children your mama and papa could have chosen, they chose you. Do you know why?"

The boy shook his head in genuine confusion.

"Well, it must be because they wanted you. To them, you were a most special and wonderful child and the only one they wanted to bring into their home and make a part of their family. Am I right?"

Emilio glanced over at Kichoro who smiled her warm smile down upon him. Finding a smile of his own, he returned his gaze to Trajan's and nodded once more.

Smiling softly, Trajan turned to Kichoro. "You see that woman, there?" he asked. "Who is she?"

"That's Mama." Emilio answered.

"'Mama' is it? Then, she must love you very much. In fact, I bet she tells you as much everyday, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she tells me she loves me all the time, like, when she tucks me in for bed or when I wake up in the morning." he agreed, merrily.

"And, do you believe her?"

"Yes, I believe her!" he said with conviction.

Trajan smiled. "I believe she does, too. Well, let's see. We know your mama loves you, so I'm sure your papa does as well. Then there're your friends, Loanzah, Kemal and Milpul. They're all awfully fond of you."

"Loanzah is my best friend, but I really like Kemal and Milpul, too."

"And it's obvious that they all really like you, too, not to mention Thorin and Leah. They must be quite fond of you, too." He leaned over and whispered, "If they didn't, they wouldn't have shared that delicious cake your mother brought over tonight with you."

Emilio giggled at that thought.

"It's true, you saw first hand the ways of my brother's appetite." Trajan said, sitting up once more. "And you know what else? Even though I've only known you for a little while, I'm sure that I like you, too."

"Really?" he asked, hopefully.

"Well, of course I do. There isn't anything at all not to like about you. You're smart and friendly and you play a great game of scrabble ball." he chuckled, tussling the boy's hair.

Emilio giggled, once again and smiled brightly up at Trajan.

"So you see, kitten, you are surrounded by people who love you and who love being around you. No matter what happens, never forget that you are loved and that you are wanted. Promise?"

"I promise, I won't ever forget again." the child replied, holding his hand up and extending his littlest finger before him. Remembering the ritual from his own youth, Trajan brought forth his hand, extending the littlest finger as Emilio had done and locked it with Emilio's, sealing the promise forever and always.

"So, do you think you're ready to go back to the others? I'm sure they're missing your company about now."

"Okay." he said, getting to his feet. "Are you gonna go back, too?"

"Sure I will, but, not just yet. My old bones need to rest a bit. Why don't you run along and I'll follow you up in a minute."

"Alright." Emilio scampered off, hurrying along his way when he suddenly stopped and headed back. With the spontaneity that only a child could know, he tumbled onto Trajan's lap and hugged him, fondly. "Thank you for making me feel better." he said and just as suddenly as he had appeared, he hurried off again, pausing on his trek to favor his mother with a loving embrace before vanishing from sight.

Trajan watched him leave, feeling somehow taller from the thanks that the child had imparted to him. It was a delightful feeling, one that he had longed for far longer than he could recount. He hoped it would not be the last time he would enjoy such emotion.

"It's rare to see such tenderness among male children." Leahtrah said, breaking the silence that had ensued within the confines of the room. "Truly, I've only seen the like among him and Kemal."

"I suspect it has a great deal to do with exceptional parenting, especially on the part of their mothers." Trajan said, earning a modest smile from his sister-in-law. "Still, it's a wonderful trait to be found in kittens so young. You have a beautiful son there, Mrs. Tambo."

"Yes, he is. …and he means the world to me." she said, looking away in the direction where her son had left the room. She smiled, softly then turned, slowly, toward Leahtrah and Trajan. Her eyes found his for a moment, then with haste, cast them downward. "It seems I owe you an apology, Mr. Leonius."

"Not at all, milady. The fault was still entirely mine. I shouldn't have been so careless."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't excuse the way I behaved. I-…I shouldn't have…"

Rising to his feet, Trajan walked over to where the lady stood and smiled a smile that spoke of understanding. "Please, dear lady, do not give it another thought. Your concern was for your son. In all honesty, if I had a fine child like that, I can imagine that I would be very protective of him, too."

"I see." she said, looking away, once more. "At any rate, it's grown rather late and I think I'd better be getting on my way, now."

"Oh, Kiki, do you really have to?" Leahtrah asked, getting up from her seat."

"I'm afraid I do, Leah. I have things at home that I must attend to. The festival is to be held the day after tomorrow and I still have yet to finish Emilio's costume for the play. Not to mention the baking that I was asked to see to. So, I really must be off."

"If you must go, then you must go." Trajan said. "However, as you've already pointed out, the hour is late. It seems inappropriate for a woman to walk home alone. If you'd permit me or one of my brothers to accompany you or, perhaps we could call for your husband so he could..." he started, but fell silent as he noticed Leahtrah out of the corner of his eye shaking her head, silently encouraging him to say no more. He returned his focus to Kichoro who looked as though she were studying the ground at her feet. Slowly she turned and started toward the door.

"I appreciate your concern," she said, as she continued away. "But, I'll be fine. It won't be the first time I've taken myself home."

An irrational anger began to rise within Trajan as he heard Kichoro's omission. He hadn't known this woman long, yet he knew enough to know that she was a kind soul who deserved more from her mate than negligence. "Forgive me for saying so," he began. "But it is a man's place to ensure the safety of his family. While your husband may not have the means to attend to his duties in that regard, I-…" he continued, but was quickly silenced by Leahtrah who jabbed him in his side, commanding his silence.

"You're right." Kichoro said in a distant, shallow voice. "It is a man's place to protect his family, to provide for them, to care for them…to love them. I know, because my husband is all those things." Slowly, she turned around facing the two with eyes filled with unshed tears. "If only he were still alive, it wouldn't hurt so much to know that." As the tears slipped from her eyes, so too did her hold on her strength, that that she had been holding to ever since the night began. That strength spent, she fell to her knees and sobbed, freely.

Leahtrah rushed over to her friend and held her, tenderly in her arms. "Easy, Kiki, easy." she whispered. "Stay here, tonight. Tomorrow, we can work on your tasks together. Tonight, you shouldn't be alone. Please, stay with me." She could feel the woman nod her head against bosom and was glad that her words had reached her. "Come, dear sister, let's get you to bed."

Leahtrah helped the saddened woman to stand and, together, they left the room. Trajan stood, looking after them, feeling as though he were the most miserable being on the planet. How could he have been so stupid? It was such an obvious thing, really. How could he have not seen it? Despondently, he sank to the floor and lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling above him. He had sure made a mess of things this night. He shut his eyes, tightly, and tried to think of nothing, yet the image of the weeping widow showed clearly behind his closed lids. Unable to tolerate the insufferable sight of her, knowing that he was the cause of her despair, Trajan opened his eyes, gasping at the sight before him. Standing above him, looking down with large viridian eyes stood Emilio. His expression was somber and Trajan feared that he had witnessed his mother's breakdown, a breakdown that was caused at his hands. Having Kichoro in the state that she was in now was hard enough on him. Yet, having this child knowing his sin was more than he could bear.

"Are you still coming back out?" Emilio asked, interrupting Trajan in his thoughts.

"Huh?" he mused, baffled.

"You said you were gonna come back in a minute." the child said, settling down beside him. He reached out his small spotted arm and placed his hand on Trajan's brow. "Are you lying down because you feel sick?"

With a wry, mirthless chuckle, Trajan answered, "Indeed I do feel sick, Emilio. I don't think I'll be joining you all, just yet. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. If you don't feel well, you should just lie down."

"I think I will for a bit."

"Then, I'll stay with you." Emilio said, finding a spot beside the elder Leonius brother, nestled against him.

"Oh, you don't have to stay with me. You'd probably have a lot more fun out there with Achilles and Layn and the kittens."

"That's okay." the boy replied, shutting his eyes. "I want to stay with you. It's nice to have people next to you when you're sick. Oh!" he exclaimed, sitting up and facing Trajan. "Is it okay if I stay with you or do you want me to go?"

Smiling, softly, he said, "Actually, I'd rather enjoy a bit of company right now."

The child smiled his acknowledgement and returned to rest beside Trajan's mountainous form. His was a soothing presence, one that brought ease to a troubled spirit and help to dispel the images of despair from Trajan's mind. It wasn't long before Emilio surrendered to the urge of slumber's call and was fast asleep. It brought Trajan a measure of joy to see him sound asleep as he was. At least someone was able to go seemingly unaffected by something he had done that night. He sure had made a mess of things, he lamented and as slumber reached out to claim him, he wondered how he would brave the coming day in light of the disaster that he had caused this night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katmandu II: Tambo**

**Chapter Three: ****All Good Things**

"Look how big his teeth are, Loanzah!"

"If you think they're big, just look at his feet!"

"WOW! No wonder he can carry your uncle anywhere he wants to go."

"Yup. You'd have to be really strong to carry Uncle Achilles and Uncle Trajan. They're bigger than Daddy."

"And I thought your papa was big."

**********

The sun was starting its slow trek over the expanse of the horizon. Its warming tangerine glow spilling over the distance, bathing any who came out to greet it in its soul filling light. Trajan sat on the porch enjoying the view. Emilio and Loanzah had risen nearly as early as he did, asking him if they might have a closer look at the riding lizards they saw so briefly the night before. Trajan had planned on enjoying the quiet scene of the sunrise with only his smoking pipe for company, yet he quickly found that he couldn't refuse them their desire. So, he allowed them time with his mount, Tentuh, in the way of a chore. The kittens yielded the task of feeding the beast, a duty that he would have to later perform, anyway. Although the lizard looked fierce and predacious, he was surprisingly calm and gentle. So tepid was his nature that once Trajan showed the children the manner in which the animal needed to be fed, he felt comfortable enough to allow them to feed him on their own while he supervised from where he sat on the porch.

After a while, Kemal and Milpul arose and joined the others outside. Ever the eager one, Milpul wanted to tend to the lizards, too. However, Kemal was more than content to sit with his uncle on the porch and watch the event from there.

It had been more than an hour since the kittens had started and almost as long since Tentuh had finished his meal. Now, he simply endured the curious examination of himself at the hands of the scampering little ones moving beneath him. Kemal had realized that he was still a bit tired and curled up upon his uncle's chest to return to the blissfulness of slumber. Trajan rubbed the boy's head, softly, as he rested. His eyes wandered over to where the other kittens played, his gaze falling upon Emilio. He still felt abominable for what he had done to the child's mother. He hadn't meant to upset her. For the life of him, he still couldn't figure out why he had gotten so angry. Regardless of the why of it, what was done was done. He searched the house for her when he awoke that morning, but found that she and Leahtrah had already gone. It was just as well, he supposed. He didn't really think he could face her this morning, anyway.

"Always up with the sun, eh, brother?"

Trajan turned to see Achilles stepping onto the porch, a mug of some steaming brew in his hand, the buttons on his shirt all unfastened and his hair a tangled mess upon his head. "I'm surprised that you're up so early." he replied. "But, it would appear that you are not quite ready to greet the morning."

"Never the morning." he answered, taking a sip of his drink. "You're the morning person, not me." he added, settling down on the steps beside him. "Although, something is missing."

"If you mean this," he said, producing the pipe he had originally brought with him, "it is not missing, just unused."

"Why would you fetch a thing if you had no intention of using it?"

"I had planned to, but I got a little sidetracked." he answered, nodding in the direction of the children playing with Tentuh.

"And now?"

Trajan looked pointedly downward at his sleeping nephew. "I can't use that around the kittens, especially not when one of them is so close to me. It really is a bad habit, after all."

Achilles sniffed. "You let the children hamper your morning, eh?"

"Not at all." he answered, honestly. "I allowed them to brighten it. I'd much rather enjoy the company of their laughter than the mild comfort that this pipe offers me."

Chuckling, softly, Achilles began again. "You know, I had always pictured you being the first one of us to become a father."

Trajan looked at his brother curiously and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"It's your nature, brother. Your way with children has always been extraordinary. You get along with them as easily as you do with big dumb animals." he said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of his riding lizard, Kalon. "You've always had that air about you even when Thorin and Layn were young. What's more, you're the only man I have ever known to refrain from enjoying the pleasures of a woman's touch for concern that she might bear children. Heck, even I'm not averse to enjoying the wiles of a woman who's willing to satisfy my needs."

Trajan sighed. "I just don't feel comfortable bedding a woman then leaving her and not knowing. The life of a merchant is anything but stationary. If I were to get a woman pregnant, how would I know about it?"

"They have shurinar stones."

"Yes, and they still leave some room for error. There's only one way that I know of to be sure."

"And you've never…"

"No."

"…not even…"

"No!" he said, incredulously.

"Just asking. But, you really don't know what you're missing."

Trajan sighed again, rolling his eyes toward the clear blue sky. "Say, what does Mary think of all this?" he asked, softly.

Achilles shrugged. Trajan was of course speaking of his lover back at home. As it was, Achilles was planning to marry the girl when they returned home. He had proposed the last time they were home and after she agreed, promised to hold the ceremony when they came back. "She knows and she understands. The nights and days we spend traveling can be demanding and lonely. Sometimes I need a woman's warmth to see it through. I'm a man. I have needs. When she's not here, I have to find someone else to fulfill them."

Trajan was silent for a moment as he watched the clouds drift lazily across the heavens. "I guess…" he all but whispered, "a woman's needs can't be expected to be so far from that of a man's."

Achilles looked over at his brother whose gaze was fixed on the rolling clouds above him. He knew what he was thinking, the hurt in his eyes that went unnoticed by others could not escape the view of his twin. Gently, he reached his hand behind his brother's head and touched his forehead to his. "Let it go, brother." he whispered. "You cannot change things that have already been done. Better to leave the past with the past."

"I know you are right. But, it is hard to forget when the pain won't let you."

"Then don't forget. Just move on. The longest journey you will ever walk in this world is the life you live. That is far too long a thing to endure in sadness. Remember the follies of the past and learn from them, but don't make them chains that will bind you to misery. Your heart is too good for that." He chuckled, wryly. "My heart on the other hand…"

Trajan couldn't help but let out a small blurt of laughter. His brother could always do that for him. No matter how bad a situation looked, he could always count on Achilles to make it right, again. With no more than a handful of words, he could turn darkness to the brightest of day.

"You see?" Achilles said. "A smile always suited your face best."

The smile of which he spoke spread across his face, filling it with light and the promise of tomorrow. "Thank you."

"Hey, that's what big brothers do. Even if I am only seven minutes your elder."

He laughed again and said, simply, "Right."

"Oh, now this is too precious." a voice called from the doorway. Both Trajan and Achilles turned to see Layn and Thorin standing in the doorway grinning from cheek to cheek. "I've never seen you act more tender, Achilles." Thorin continued to say.

"I'll say." Layn agreed. "You'd almost expect to start going at it any sec- YAAAH!" he shrieked as Achilles tossed his scalding beverage onto his sibling's trouser fronts. The younger Leonius fell to the ground sprawling on the floor like a fish out of water, nursing his burning crotch. Thorin quickly ducked behind the door, ignoring his brother's suffering, opting to protect himself from suffering the same fate. Cautiously, he dared to peek outside.

"You want some of this?!" Achilles challenged, holding up the cup, albeit mostly empty, in a threatening manner.

"No, no!" Thorin protested. "I actually just wanted to tell you all that we'll be heading to the base in about an hour. But, since you're all ready to go, when can just head over there once the kittens have bathed and we've all had our breakfast."

"That's fine." he replied, turning his attention to the children at play.

"Do you need any help, Thorin?" Trajan asked.

"No, I think I can manage." he said, walking over to his dark brother and scooping his sleeping son up and out of his arms. "Thanks for keeping the kittens busy this morning. Were the any trouble?"

"None at all. In fact, they were a big help to Tentuh and me."

"Everyone's helping everyone but no one's helping me!" Layn cried. "What's a guy got to do to get some ice around here?!"

**********

It was a packed jeep as Thorin pulled into the military base. It wasn't an official outing, just an informal one. Layn had wanted to see for himself the advances Thorin's comrades had made versus that of his own military consorts. Thorin had boasted so greatly about the accomplishments of his troop that Layn was eager to see them and their amazing feats.

Emilio had also tagged along. Leahtrah had informed Thorin earlier that morning that she and Kichoro would be busy finishing their preparations for the festival. She had taken Thea and Mela with her to lessen the load he and his brothers would have to bear, but asked that he keep Emilio with them as he would have a more enjoyable time with the other kittens rather than holed up in the house with them. From the boisterous laughter erupting from the backseat, Thorin knew that she was right.

"Alright gang, we're here." Thorin announced as he brought the vehicle to a halt. "Everybody out!"

"What are we gonna do here, Daddy?" Milpul asked as he hoped down from the car.

"Your Uncle Layn wanted to see what it looks like where I work." he answered, stepping out of the jeep, slamming the door shut. "So, here we are." he added, scratching his son's head.

Milpul giggled at his father's attentions and laughed out loud when he was suddenly lifted into the air and settled upon his father's massive shoulders. "So, where do we go now?" he asked.

"Hmm…I don't know. Let's ask your uncle. Where to, Layn?"

"Why, to the arms room, of course." his sibling answered with a grin. Thorin regarded the man with cool reservation. He glanced down at the numerous kittens clambering out of the vehicle before returning his gaze back to his brother. With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Layn said, "Fine. The motor pool, then."

"Better, much better." Thorin agreed. "Well, let's go."

The band of eight set out for the first of what would be many destinations that day. From the motor pool, to the barracks, to meeting a troop of soldiers and joining them for lunch, which lead to a subsequent tour of the mess hall, they were shown it all. Layn found that his brother's base had made several advances over his own. He was especially impressed with their vehicle mechanics. They had made modifications and improvements to nearly all of their motor vehicles and were even launching projects that would redesign the face of military locomotion. It was an incredible thing to be witness to. He hoped the knowledge he had gained on this outing would benefit his base as much as it had obviously assisted the troops here.

The day had grown late and virtually the entire compound had been explored. The final destination on the tour was now coming into view.

"Well, this is the last place. I think you kittens will like this one the best." Thorin said as they came to their journey's end. Standing before them was a partially constructed enclosure made of strong wooden beams and planks. The roof, slanted downward on two sides creating an overturned "V" shape which, when completed, would allow rain to easily fall from its cascading ribbing. The base of the enclosure had no flooring and from the looks of it, had no plans for one, either. The span of the building was immense, a necessary element for mass storage, but of what, was anyone's guess. It was a peculiar structure. It was taller than most of the squad quarters, but not quite as tall as the mess hall or motor pool, suggesting that it was neither intended to house man nor machine. Still, as the sound of hammering and sawing drifted across the ears of gathered men and children, one had to wonder just what the thing was being built for.

"Thorin, what is this?" Layn asked, finally.

"Well, it's not exactly finished but, when it is, it should serve its purpose quite well."

"I see. So…what is it?" he asked again.

"You mean you really can't tell?" Thorin asked with feigned surprise.

"If I could I wouldn't be standing here asking you, now would I?" he replied, flippantly.

"Well, since you're unable to grasp the nature of this building I will just have to show you. Come on, follow me."

The others followed Thorin on along a winding dirt path. As they traveled, the sound of busy carpentry was slowly replaced by the commanding calls of drill sergeants as they barked out their orders and exercises to their soldiers as they executed their daily routines. A trumpeter was practicing off in the distance, the wails of his instrument a painful testament to his inexperience. The group of men and children had never been happier as they continued on their way and out of earshot of the cries of the trumpeter's horn. Yet, as they walked further the cries of one were slowly replaced by the cries of another, one that commanded greater acknowledgement than the previous calls they had encountered. It was shrill and powerful and called to mind the sensations of something distant and primitive. It was the ancient call of…

"WOW! Look at all the lizards!" Loanzah cried as she pointed her small white finger towards an enormous holding pen where several riding lizards were corralled. The lizards housed in the holding area showcased many colors and sizes. Some ranged in hues as light as gold and gray to as dark blue and crimson. The smallest of the bunch stood as tall as a grown Hoplite male while the tallest towered more than one and one half that.

Loanzah, Emilio and Milpul raced over to the corral, eagerly wanting a closer look at the majestic beasts.

"Be careful you three!" Thorin called out after them. "Don't get too close."

"Okay!" they answered in unison, not bothering to slow their pace.

Thorin sighed, then frowned as he noticed that only three of the children had run ahead of them. He glanced down looking for the missing child, spotting him against Trajan's side holding onto his hand as they walked. "Son, don't you want to see the lizards with the others?"

"Yes, but I'd rather get there when you do, Daddy." he answered. "And I like walking with Uncle Trajan, too." he added, giving his uncle's hand a squeeze.

Trajan smiled and returned the gesture with a warm squeeze of his hand.

"You see, what did I tell you, brother?" Achilles said. "It's a gift that you might as well acknowledge that you have."

A bashful smile fixed itself on Trajan's face as he answered, "I suppose."

"Wait…what?" Layn asked, unsure of what exactly it was his brothers were speaking of.

"Your business, little brother…mind it." Achilles said, gruffly.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your dear, younger brother. I mean you've only got…well, you've got two…three if you count Trajan…"

"Why wouldn't I count Trajan?"

"Uh…because he's…old…" he replied matter-of-factly.

"Say, you don't still have the mug of brew, do you, brother?" Trajan asked, dryly.

"It was a joke! I was just kidding! Couldn't you tell that I was just kidding?!" he cried, distancing himself away from the older Leonius's. "So, Thorin, why did your base gather these lizards, anyway?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"The military is experimenting with them. They want to see if they can be used in place of motor vehicles. The theory is that a man on lizardback could get to places that would otherwise be off limits to a man driving a truck or jeep. With any kind of luck, we'll be able to use these animals to penetrate areas of dense vegetation, rocky terrains and other obstructive passages with ease. What's more, unlike a car that makes a lot of noise when driven, these lizards can move about in near silence and with a fair amount of speed, too. It's stealthy and efficient."

"Amazing!" Layn said with awe.

"Yeah and depending how well they test here your base may be seeing these guys soon, too."

"Heh." he chuckled. "Who'd have thought that the way to go forward in military advancements was to go back? But, then I guess-" he started, but was interrupted by the aggrieved cry of one of the riding beasts. "What do you suppose…?" he asked as another cry so tortured and pained it might have just as well been born from the lungs of a man pierced the air.

The children, too, recognized the agony in the animal's howls and hurried over to see what was the cause of creature's suffering. They rounded the corral were the lizards were caged, bringing them to another, smaller pen where only one lizard was kept. In the pen, also, was a Hoplite man brandishing a long-handled whip. He circled the animal, shouting out calls to the miserable, staggering animal. Whenever his orders weren't obeyed, the lizard suffered a lashing for its insubordination until it submitted to its master's whims. Thorin, Layn and the others had caught up to the children just as the admonishment of the lizard trainer's was being exacted. With a mighty swing, he cracked the whip upon the lizard's back once, then twice, then once more bringing the animal not into submission but crumbling to the ground, thrashing and bleeding and unable to return to its feet.

The soft sounds of a child's sniffles followed to disturbing scene that had played out before them. Turning slowly, her large eyes welled with heavy tears, Loanzah sought the comforting embrace of her father. Kneeling down he took her into his strong arms and held her close.

"Don't cry, Sweetheart." he said, stroking her flame-colored hair. "He has to train the lizards so the soldiers can ride them. But, when they don't listen to him, he has to discipline them."

"Why does he have to be so mean?" she sobbed. "He didn't have to make him cry like that!"

Thorin sighed. He didn't really know how to answer his daughter's question. He wished he could offer her something more than silence, but at the moment, it was all he had to offer.

"Lieutenant?" a gruff voice called out.

Thorin looked up to see the approaching figure of the trainer nearing the pen's edge. "Afternoon, Quartermaster." he greeted. "Everyone, this is Dahearn our chief officer of supplies and construction."

"H'lo everyone." he said, nodding his head to the gathered onlookers. "Aww, what's the matter there, little darlin'?" he asked of Loanzah. Her only reply was to bury her head deep within the folds of Thorin's shirt.

"I'm sorry." Thorin spoke up. "She's a little upset because of the training. I don't think she's ever been so close to an animal in pain before."

"I reckon it can be a powerful upsettin' thing for a little lady to see. But, don't you worry. He ain't hurt none. These here lizards have skin that's as thick as you are tall. He'll be fine, believe me. He's a stubborn one so sometimes I have to give it to him a little harder just so he'll feel it. This here whip is the only thing that gets through to him. If you want 'em to listen to you, you gotta make sure they can hear you. This" he said shaking the whip in his hand, "is the only way to do that."

"Actually, it isn't." a steely voice said. Dahearn turned his eyes to the disapproving face of the copper-eyed Leonius brother who had just voiced his thoughts on the matter. "In fact," he continued, "there's a much easier way."

"An easier way, eh?" Dahearn mused, stroking his chin with his dirt covered hand. "Well, why don't you just get on in here and show me your easy way."

"If you like." Trajan answered with a light shrug of his shoulders. "Stay here with your father and uncles." he said to Kemal, gently patting the boy's head.

"Alright." he answered, a look of uncertainty playing across his features. He watched as Trajan stepped toward the pen and nimbly leapt over its wooden posts. With great, purposeful strides of his long legs, he traversed the distance between himself and the ailing beast and knelt beside it. He placed his hands on animal's massive head and gently massaged it, taking time to pay especially close attention to the areas near its nose and eyes. From the distance, the others could tell that he was speaking to the animal, though what he was saying was a mystery. He withdrew something from a pocket on the inside of his vest and slipped it into the lizard's mouth. It made a small grunting sound and attempted to raise its massive head. With a bit of struggling, it managed to sit itself upright. Reaching into his pocket, Trajan withdrew another morsel the thing he first fed the animal and offered it with an outstretched hand. Sniffing, curiously, the lizard licked the man's palm a couple of times before finally accepting the foodstuffs from him. His trust was rewarded with a gentle caress over its head. When he had finished his soothing ministrations, Trajan stood and took a few backward steps away from the animal. The assembled watchers could hear him urging the beast to stand as he called in a calm, clear voice, "up".

"This ain't gonna work." Dahearn mumbled with a cocky grin spread wide across his face.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Achilles said, confidently.

"I'm tellin' ya it ain't gonna work." he challenged, squaring off against the eldest Leonius. "These beasts don't understand to plain talk of men. They only listen to the sting of a hard lash against their backsides."

"I fully agree that they aren't the brightest of creatures in the world, yet, I believe…no, I know that they can be taught to follow the will of men without resorting to measures of harshness."

"I-…I ain't…I mean, you don't think I'm a harsh feller do ya?"

Achilles smiled one of his bright, sun-challenging smiled and said, "No, I do not think you are harsh, only your methods of instruction. I can plainly see that you are a kind man."

Dahrean gave a heartfelt sigh of relief. "To tell you the truth, I ain't cut out for this sort of thing. I'm a quartermaster. I should be overseein' the construction of them there stables over yonder. I only got this post because Lieutenant General ordered me to it. He figured that these critters was likened to supplies of sorts so that made 'em my problem. I tell ya I just ain't got what it takes to whip these rascals into shape, especially since they sound an awful lot like people when they holler out like they do." He chuckled, gleefully. "I tell ya, if that feller could get these critters to listen to him without whippin' 'em, he'd sure be doin' me a favor."

"Is that so?"

"Well heck yeah! These critters can be awful randy, but they're still critters. I don't want to see them beat no more than anyone else."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore." He said, a lazy grin painted across his face. "Take a look."

"Eh?" the quartermaster mused as he returned his attention to the pen and the two figures within its keep. "Well I'll be…" he breathed as his eyes took in the sight before him. In mere moment Trajan had accomplished what he could not in days. With simple commands he had gotten the lizard to follow him about the pen, to halt and come when he commanded and even to lie down, a move that would facilitate the mounting of the animal when it came to riding. Each time the beast executed a maneuver its competence was rewarded with a small portion of food, a direct opposite to the quartermaster's method of punishing the creature for not performing in the way that he had desired. It just went to show that a little patience could stretch much further than a great deal of frustration. His point proven, Trajan made his way back to his family.

"Well stranger, I reckon you sure showed me!" Dahearn admitted.

"I assure you that my intentions were not to show you up, just to show you another way."

"I can see that now. Thank you kindly, friend. And hey, no hard feelin's little lady?"

Loanzah happily shook her head. "No, it's okay. You're not hurt him anymore, right?"

"Darlin', I wouldn't dream of it."

The girl smiled, shyly then looked up at her father who smiled down upon her. "Well kids, the festival is only a couple of hours away and we need to get home so we can get ready for it. Come on, we'd better get going."


End file.
